Ad mortem festinamus – Teil 2 – Adventskalender 2019
Der Junge, der Müller und der Dürre harrten einige Atemzüge in der Stille aus, bis der Müller es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und einen beinahe angriffslustigen Schritt auf den Dürren zu machte. Der, das tropfende Bündel noch immer in Händen, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Wirf es weg!“, zischte der Müller und bekreuzigte sich abermals. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du es überhaupt angerührt hast!“ Der andere Mann beobachtete ihn mit seinen starren, toten Vogelaugen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Was fürchtest du?“, fragte er leise. „Ist das nicht offenkundig?! Wir sind hier seit Wochen allein, jede andere Seele ist tot oder fortgegangen und dann finden wir am Tag des Aufbruchs dieses… dieses Ding!“ Voller Abscheu und Furcht starrte er auf den Beutel, von dem mittlerweile ein intensiver Blutgeruch ausging. Was auch immer sich in dem Bündel befand… entweder war es einmal lebendig oder zumindest Teil von etwas Lebendigem gewesen. „Was ist denn drin?“, fragte der Junge aufgeregt. Die Furcht des Müllers hatte ihn angesteckt, doch im Gegensatz zu der des pockennarbigen, kreuzeschlagenden Mann war sie noch nicht stark genug, um seine Neugier zu dämpfen. Der Dürre haderte kurz mit sich selbst, dann packte er den Beutel fester, holte aus und schleuderte das abscheuliche Objekt mit aller Macht von sich. In hohem Bogen flog er in den düsteren Wald hinein und verschwand im Unterholz. Er wischte sich die blutigen Hände an der zerlumpten Hose ab und wirkte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verunsichert. Der Müller seufzte hörbar, ohne sich jedoch zu entspannen. Der Junge wirkte erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen“, sagte der Dürre ernst. „Seid wachsam und blickt nicht zurück.“ Sie folgten einem kleinen Trampelpfad, der das tote Dorf mit der nächstgelegenen Siedlung verband. Von dort würden sie Zugang zu einer der größeren Reichsstraßen haben, welche einen aus der Einöde hinaus und in den Rest der Welt führte. Als sie die Dorfgrenzen verließen, vorbei an den kargen, leeren Feldern und in das dunkle Dickicht des Waldes eintraten, fanden sie sich in einer anderen Welt wieder. Statt blendendem Weiß und rußigem Grau schien alles bläulich gedämpft zu sein… immergrüne Sträucher säumten den Pfad und ihre Stimmen bekamen plötzlich einen Hall, der dem Jungen unheimlich war. Draußen auf der Rodung war jedes Wort dumpf gewesen vor Stille und drückender Leere. Und auf dem Pfad fanden sie keine Spuren. „Wer auch immer uns dieses Geschenk vor die Tür gelegt hat, ist augenscheinlich nicht hier lang gekommen...“, murmelte der Dürre, der durch den Schnee voranstapfte. Der lag hier zwar nicht so dick wie auf dem Dorfplatz, aber hoch genug, um den drei Männern Mühe zu bereiten, zumal er frisch und unberührt und an keiner Stelle niedergetrampelt war. Der Junge ging direkt hinter ihm und schaute sich immer wieder nervös nach allen Seiten um, der Müller folgte den beiden mit einigem Abstand, düster vor sich hin brütend und leicht hinkend. Es war kalt, und obwohl der Baumbestand den harschen Wind etwas abdämpfte, froren sie bald ohne das Feuer. Ihre Schuhe und Hosen sogen sich voll Wasser und verklumpten mit Schnee, so dass das Vorankommen noch mühseliger wurden. Sie waren wieder in ihr abgestumpftes Schweigen verfallen. Der Junge dachte nicht mehr an seine losen Zähne und seinen schmerzenden Magen, sondern fragte sich mit jeder Minute heftiger, was wohl der Inhalt des Päckchens gewesen sein mochte. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht mutiger und forscher gewesen war und dem Dürren den Beutel einfach weggenommen hatte, bevor er ihn in den Wald hatte werfen können. Der Müller dachte nicht mehr an seine untreue Schlampe von Frau und seinen toten Sohn, sondern grübelte inständig über die Symbolik des seltsamen Beutels nach, die geflochtene Teufelsrune, die den Verschluss geziert hatte. Nur ein Dämon Satans konnte ihnen dieses „Geschenk“ übermittelt haben. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass diese Zeiten derartige Ungeheuer ausbrütete… Geboren aus Blut und Schmerz und Boshaftigkeit. Vielleicht sollte es eine Warnung sein, eine Warnung, dass sie sich irgendetwas hatten zuschulden kommen lassen… „Acedia“, murmelte er irgendwann leise und kostete das fremdartige Wort im Mund aus. Ja, er war träge gewesen, voller Überdruss und Mattigkeit und, jetzt ärgerte und fürchtete er sich, während sein Körper immer kälter, seine Glieder immer steifer und unbeweglicher wurden… Auch der Dürre dachte nach. Sie folgten dem Pfad voller Verzweiflung, getrieben von einer Furcht, die von allen Seiten auf sie einzudrängen schien. Sie wussten, das hinter ihnen der träge Hungertod lag und der düstere, schier endlose Wald, der sie umgab, erfüllte sie mit dem natürlichen Misstrauen und Widerwillen, den jedes frierende und hungrige Kulturwesen in der Wildnis verspürt. Aber am ärgsten trieb sie die Mischung aus Furcht und Hoffnung, die das vor ihnen Liegende in ihnen entfachte. Nur einmal hielten sie an, um etwas von dem zähen Fleisch zu verzehren, das ihren letzten Vorrat darstellte. Während dieser kurzen Rast entfernte sich der Junge ein Stück weit von der Gruppe, um sich abseits des Weges zwischen den Bäumen zu erleichtern. Als er sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte und sich wieder umwandte, um schnell zu den anderen zurückzukehren, bemerkte er die Spuren. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viele es waren. Vielleicht drei oder vier Fußpaare, die eine schmale Schneise in den Schnee unter den Bäumen gefressen hatten und sich ungefähr sechs Schritt vom Pfad entfernt durch den Wald schlängelten, in entgegengesetzter Richtung ihres eigenes Weges. Ein trockenes Krächzen bahnte sich den Weg aus seiner Kehle und er bemerkte voller Erstaunen, dass der Anblick der Stapfen ihn seltsam erleichterte. „Keine Engel, keine Teufel, nur Menschen...“, flüsterte er leise. Menschen, die abseits der Wege gehen… Und als er den Kopf wieder hob, traf sein Blick auf das Zeichen, das in die dunkle Rinde eines Baums geritzt worden war, und seine Erleichterung gefror. Nicht ein Zeichen, sondern drei, mit scharfer Klinge aus der Borke geschnitten. Ein stilisiertes Auge, ein Drudenfuß und eine Ähre. Obwohl er bereits fror, kroch ein eiskalter Schauder über den Rücken des Jungen. Er drehte sich um und taumelte hastig zurück zu den anderen, die stumm an ihrem Fleisch kauten. „Spuren im Wald!“, keuchte er. „Und Zeichen an den Bäumen!“ Der Müller hob den Kopf und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Die Miene des Dürren war wie versteinert. Auch nachdem der Junge ihnen die Stelle gezeigt hatte, änderte sich sein Ausdruck kaum. Der Müller fluchte erst, dann bekreuzigte er sich – zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag – und begann holprig, das Vaterunser zu rezitieren. Der Dürre schüttelte nur den Kopf und zischte den Müller an. „Hör auf mit dem Unsinn!“ Der Mann brach mitten im Vers ab und stierte den Dürren wütend an. „Das nennst du Unsinn?! Dann ist es um deine Seele nicht besser bestimmt als… als...“ Seine Augen rollten hilflos in ihren Höhlen, wie die eines verstörten Rindviechs. Der Dürre besann sich und packte ihn fest an der Schulter. „Wir müssen raus aus diesem Wald und irgendwo Menschen und Nahrung finden! Wir müssen schnell sein, wenn wir vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Lindenfels sein wollen, also spar deinen Atem fürs Laufen auf und bete innerlich für eine gute Ankunft!“ Der Müller erstarrte erst, dann senkte er den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten wir nicht nach Lindenfels gehen...“, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Er blickte wieder hoch und sah zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Gespräch am Feuer eine Gefühlsregung im Gesicht des Dürren. Es war nackte Verzweiflung. „Nein, vielleicht sollten wir nicht nach Lindenfels gehen. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl.“ Er klang heiser und trocken. „Unsere Heimat ist tot und wir würden dort in den nächsten Tagen auch zugrundegehen. Und der Wald würde uns verschlingen… Es gibt keinen andern Weg.“ Der Junge sagte nichts, aber als sie ihn anblickten, sahen sie in seinen Augen dieselbe Furcht, die auch an ihren Herzen nagte. Und auf einmal waren alle drei wieder Jungen, jünger als der rotznasige Bursche es war, drei Kinder, die sich im Wald verlaufen hatten und die wussten, dass ihre Mütter tot waren. „Zurück auf den Weg und weiter!“, befahl der Dürre mit rauer Stimme und die anderen folgten ihm. Die Stunden verstrichen, während sie sich durch den Schnee kämpften, und der Abend näher rückte. Während der lange Marsch an ihren Kräften zerrte, stellte etwas anderes ihre Nerven auf die Probe. Etwas, das ihren Hunger, die Kälte und die Angst vor dem Ungewissen in den Schatten stellte. Es war eine innere Anspannung, ein beinahe organisches Reißen, das stärker wurde, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen. Je näher das Dorf am Ende des Pfades rückte, desto intensiver wurde das Gefühl einer fremdartigen Präsenz, die zwischen den Bäumen zu leben schien, im Schnee, in den Schatten, in der Luft die sie atmeten… Auch der Junge, der den Weg nicht kannte, spürte es. Eine unheimliche Lockung, ein Zug an ihren Seelen, getränkt mit verzweifelter Hoffnung und unverständlichen Versprechungen, drängend und grausam und heilsversprechend zugleich, vielmehr Drohung als Lockung und doch… Und lagen plötzlich Gerüche in der Luft. Der Dürre erstarrte, so dass der Junge beinahe mit ihm zusammenstieß. „Riecht ihr das?“, fragte der Mann leise. „Feuer“,erwiderte Junge und dann – seine Augen weiteten sich - „frisches Brot!“ Auch der Müller war zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. „Beschwör‘s die Mutter Gottes, es riecht nach frischem Brot...“, murmelte er stumpf. „Habe beinahe vergessen, wie‘s…“ Er verstummte und blickte zu dem Dürren auf. „Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Lindenfels in Trümmern liegt? Alle Einwohner tot oder geflohen?“ Der Angesprochene nickte langsam. Die Augen des Müllers leuchteten auf. „Dann müssen die Überlebenden zurückgekehrt sein! Es ist doch nicht alles verloren!“ Der Dürre sagte nichts, sondern starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, auf einen unbestimmten Punkt. „Meine Frau… meine Tochter… vielleicht sind sie auch dort...“, murmelte der Müller mit verträumten Augen und man konnte annehmen, dass die Hoffnung, gemischt mit wochenlangem Schmerz und Verlust, ihn in diesem Moment ein wenig den Verstand verlieren ließ. „Es riecht auch nach Gebratenem...“, fügte der Junge hinzu. Ein Speichelfaden lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und die einzige Regung in seinem blassen Gesicht war Hunger. Und dann verkehrte sich die Situation auf seltsame Weise. „Wir sollten nicht direkt hingehen…“, sagte der Dürre mit schwacher Stimme. „Erst abwarten und...“ „Ich habe einen Monat lang nichts getan als abzuwarten!“, rief der Müller. „Es war von Anfang an mein Fehler, dass ich nur abgewartet habe! Wir sollten Menschen und Nahrung finden, das haben wir getan...“ Ein Schatten wanderte über sein Gesicht, verschwand jedoch schnell wieder, verdrängt von dieser grausamen, irren Hoffnung. „Teufel und Dämonen backen kein Brot“, sagte er leise, aber mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung. Er wandte sich ab von dem Dürren, der wie angewurzelt auf dem Weg stehen blieb, und stolperte weiter den Pfad entlang, dorthin, wo die Bäume lichter zu werden schienen und die köstlichen Gerüche herwehten. Der Junge warf dem Dürren noch einen verunsicherten Blick zu, dann folgte er dem Müller mit hastigen Schritten. Kurz bevor sie hinter einer Biegung verschwanden, warf der Müller dem Zurückgebliebenen noch einen Blick über die Schulter zu, ein Blick voller Misstrauen und Abscheu. „Vielleicht magst du nicht weitergehen, weil in diesem Dorf gute Christenmenschen leben! Vielleicht… „ er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff nach dem Arm des Jungen und taumelte gemeinsam mit ihm in Richtung Erlösung. In ihrem Wahn und Hunger hatten die beiden das grausige Geschenk und die seltsamen Symbole tatsächlich vergessen. Der Dürre blieb allein im Wald zurück, den Duft von Brot und Fleisch in der Nase und Grauen im Herzen. „Wartet...“, flüsterte er, als seine Gefährten schon längst zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren. Er starrte auf einen Punkt zwischen den Bäumen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz gefesselt hatte. Langsam und mit kraftlosen Beinen verließ er den Weg und steuerte darauf zu. Ein kleiner, ferner Spalt im Gehölz, wo die Bäume sich öffneten und den Blick freigaben auf… Der Dürre stolperte durch den unberührten Schnee, unter den niedrigen Ästen hindurch, bis die Bäume plötzlich zurückwichen und den Blick auf ein kleines Feld freigaben. Die ersten Ähren hatten sich bereits im Schatten der knorrigen Bäume durch den Schnee gegraben und knickten nun unter seinen Füßen ein. Der Mann blickte über ein Feld, auf dem goldener Weizen wogte, beinahe grell und unerträglich für die Augen in dieser ansonsten monochromen Welt… Die größten Ähren reichten ihm beinahe bis zur Brust und die Körner daran waren dick wie Zuckererbsen. Obwohl ein kalter, steifer Wind pfiff, wiegten die Getreidereihen sich sanft und lieblich wie unter einer Sommerbrise. Als er nach Norden blickte, erkannte er in der Ferne auf einem Hügel die Umrisse des Dorfes Lindenfels. Tatsächlich stieg an manchen Stellen dunkler Rauch in den Himmel und auch hier lag der Duft von Brot und Fleisch in der Luft. Das Drängen und Ziehen in der Brust des Mannes wurde stärker, ein begieriges Wollen, das nichts mit Hunger oder anderen körperlichen Bedürfnissen zu tun hatte. Dieses Gefühl kam von außen, das spürte er. Mit einem erstickten Laut riss er sich davon los und floh zurück in den Wald, wo Hunger und Kälte und Tod auf ihn warteten, aber all das war wenigstens natürlich… Er fand zurück auf den Pfad, spürte, wie das Drängen und Wollen stärker wurde, kämpfte dagegen an und riss sich abermals los, kämpfte und riss, stolperte weiter, verließ den Weg zur anderen Seite, rannte beinahe – sofern der Schnee es zuließ – kämpfte weiter gegen die fremde Präsenz an, schrie endlich, schrie und kämpfte, bis ihn all seine Kräfte verlassen hatten und er endlich zwischen den Bäumen zusammenbrach. Bevor es um ihn herum schwarz wurde, nahm er noch wahr, dass auf einmal an allen Bäumen ringsum seltsame Symbole zu glühen begannen… Als der Mann wieder zu sich kam, war er nicht allein. Er lag neben einem Feuer. Auf der anderen Seite saß ein junges Mädchen. Ihr Gesicht war blass und weich, ihre Augen strahlten anderweltlich. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber er war zu schwach. Als er sprechen wollte, legte das Mädchen einen Finger auf die rosigen Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Mutter Abnoba schickt mich.“, sagte sie leise. „Sie will dir ein Geschenk überreichen, denn du bist ihr Auserwählter.“ Der Mann versuchte abermals zu sprechen, aber über seine blaugefrorenen Lippen kam kein Ton. „Mutter Abnoba akzeptiert nicht alle“, flüsterte das Mädchen. „Aber ihre Erwählten werden reich belohnt… hier.“ Sie streckte die Hand aus und kurz schien es dem Mann, als habe sie durch das Feuer ''hindurch ''gegriffen, aber seine Sicht war trüb und verschwommen und er traute seinen Sinnen nicht mehr. Sie ließ einen kleinen Beutel neben ihn auf die Erde fallen. Sein Gesicht, so nahe am Feuer, schien in Flammen zu stehen, während sein restlicher Körper abgestorben war. „Sie war sehr traurig, dass du ihr erstes Geschenk nicht angenommen hast“, wisperte das Mädchen. „Aber sie ist eine gütige Göttin, die zweite Chancen gibt… akzeptiere ihre Gabe, ich bitt‘ dich drum. Sie ist gut zu uns. Sie hat uns aufgefangen und an diesen Ort geführt, nachdem die Welt uns hat fallen lassen.“ Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, drehte sich auf den Bauch, nahm seine Hände nach vorne, griff nach dem nassen, blutigen Beutel und spürte, dass etwas in ihm zerbrach. Er löste das geflochtene Ornat und öffnete das Päckchen. Es war gefüllt mit blutigen Zähnen. Seine Hände zuckten instinktiv zurück, aber er sagte noch immer nichts. „In dieser Welt gibt es nichts umsonst… Es müssen immer Opfer gebracht werden...“, hauchte das Mädchen. Sie kniete plötzlich neben ihm. Mit den Händen scharrte sie eine kleine Mulde in den angetauten Schnee neben seinem Kopf, nahm einen der Zähne und legte ihn hinein. Dann bedeckte sie ihn wieder mit Schnee und senkte dankbar und ehrerbietig den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang geschah nichts. Dann schob sich plötzlich ein kleiner, grüner Trieb durch den Schnee. Der Trieb wuchs in die Höhe, bildete zarte Blättchen aus, wurde kräftiger, trieb Blüte und verfärbte sich goldenen. Wenige Minuten später stand eine reife Kornähre neben dem Feuer und senkte ihr schweres Haupt dem am Boden liegenden Mann entgegen. Das Mädchen beugte sich vor und rieb einige der erbsengroßen Körner von der Ähre in ihre Hand, dann hielt sie sie dem Mann hin. „Iss.“, sagte sie leise. „Und werde eins mit uns.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mehrteiler